Rise from the shadows
by Vilatvias V
Summary: In a world of strife, a morph is saved from the brink of death and offered a second chance, will he take it? What will this new second lease have in store for him? Only time can tell what awaits him in this world of corruption and strife. Expect romance, action and of course adventure! Story will have main characters as morphs but there will be normal Pokémon as well!
1. Shadows

WHEN SUDDENLY A NEW STORY APPEARS

This came out of nowhere! I had read a few stories while on holidays that I really liked, and I decided once I came back that I wanted to take a short break from "A legendary tale" So I started writing this. Firstly this is not a oneshot, I plan to turn this into a long story just like with "A legendary tale" Secondly there will be characters from "A legendary tale" appearing in here from time to time (some main some not). However I have not yet decided if they will be interlocking cannon yet, anyways I'll let you see this for yourself. On we go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRO<strong>_

Welcome to a Pokémon world fairly different from our own. For the past few years a whole new breed of Pokémon walked among the people of the world. They are commonly known as Anthromorphs. It is thought they came about as a result of poképhillia despite its illegality. Anthromorphic Pokémon are now a recognised part of society with rights equal to that of people.

Their ability for human speech means that almost all are now a part of everyday society. However they are often mocked and discriminated against because of their differences. Our story starts with an Anthromorph who goes by the name of Shadow.

_**Shadow's POV**_

The concrete 30 storeys bellow never looked so inviting, the cars and lights of all those troubled people never so tantalising. Oh how I would long to just be a normal Umbreon, free of pain, prejudice and discrimination. I stand 6ft tall, black furred with blue rings around my large ears and other parts of my body.

The hooded jumper I wear is enough to hide my ears but those who see the paws I have instantly recognise the differences. Not only that but the fact that I'm not even a regular Umbreon makes it even worse. But in the end none of that will matter in a few minutes time. I'll just be another nameless dead morph, he'll I won't even have a proper funeral because it's not like I have a family anyways.

_**General POV**_

At least that is what ran through shadow's mind as he took the step off the edge and began his quick fall to the street bellow; little did he know this would certainly not be his last night. He felt the race of air through is fur as he closed his eyes and waited for the sharp pain that signalled the end, however he was surprised to find the air slow down around him.

He felt the stop and opened his eyes and saw the dirty ground of the back alley that should have been his grave only inches from his face. He looked at his arms and body, covered by a light blue glow; psychic. He was confused though after all such an "attack" should never have worked on a dark type like him. He then simply waited calmly, unable to do anything as he was placed back on his feet. He looked around stopping when he saw what stood in the dark alleyway behind him, two luminous blue eyes.

"I assume you did not mean for such a "fall" to happen?" The figure said blinking his eyes, his gender obvious from the voice. "I did mean it actually. But that leaves the question of why save me? Unanswered." "Why not?" The figure said his gaze unmoving. "Because I'm just a useless Umbreon morph with no reason to live" The figure turned his gaze slightly "useless you say? You are kind and caring to those in need despite your own predicament. That is why I have a proposition for you."

"Why would I accept a proposition from some random guy I haven't even seen yet." "Because it would give your life purpose, and stop any repeat of the stupid actions you just tried. "Shadow was taken aback "wait... did you come here with the sole intention of saving me?" "Perhaps, but now is not the time for conversation. It is urgent that you do what i ask; Go to the small alley on Darm Street right now. You will know what to do. I will meet you later, for now I must go. Good luck Shadow" With that the eyes turned away signalling the mysterious figures' departure.

Shadow didn't have a lot of time to question who the figure had been or how he had known his name as he sprinted out of the alley in the direction of Darm Street. The streets where quiet tonight, it being a Wednesday most Pokémon were at home with their families. He reached the alley instructed of him within a minute, having sprinted the whole way. Immediately he heard the voices of various men from around the alley's corner.

He quietly jogged down the dirty and messy alley avoiding the various pieces of rubbish that would give away his position if stepped on.

He reached corner and slowly poked his head around the corner. What he saw almost made him growl but he decided not to do so. There on the ground, surrounded by 6 burly looking men were two fellow morphs, a glaceon and a flareon.

They were visibly female and by the looks about his age, he knew immediately due to the fact they were unconscious that they did not get there by choice. He understood immediately why he had been sent here and he stepped out of the darkness and into the lit part of the alley.

"You guys step away from the ladies and no one will get hurt." Shadow said calmly, his fists clenched tightly. The thugs turned to face him "oh look another freak, you their mate or some shit? Because these bitches are ours not yours." Apparently that was a very bad thing to say.

Shadows charges forward slamming his flaming right it's into one of the thug's face's emitting a loud crack and sending him to the ground unconscious.

"You little freak!" Someone shouted as he flung his fist at shadow. Shadow slid to the right and kicked the legs out from under one of the others, flooring him just like his friend.

He got back up in a flash giving him ample time to dodge the next punch sent at his face, he jumped to the side but doing so put himself in the path of a knife.

He crouched to dodge but was not fast enough as he felt the knife clip his shoulder, cutting it. He dealt with the pain as he slammed into the knife carrier's chest with a shoulder, grabbing the knife as he did so.

Using the leverage gained from the shoulder he quickly delivered another quick punch to his stomach. This punch sent the thug to the ground with pain.

He rapidly spun around now facing the two remaining thugs with a knife in hand. Their previous confident looks were now replaced with looks of fear. They turned and ran leaving their 4 unconscious friends behind. "Pft some loyalty they have" shadow said as he slid his new knife into his pocket.

He now turned his attention to the duo he had saved. He knelt down and gave them a check over. They were breathing, thankfully and had no visible injuries. He decided not to check if they had injuries under their clothes as it wouldn't exactly be easy to explain if they regained consciousness midway.

He carefully picked up the glaceon laying her over his shoulder and making sure she wouldn't fall off. He then picked up the flareon in his arms before turning to leave the alley. He decided it best to bring them back to his apartment; it would be the easiest way to make sure they were safe as he had no idea where they actually lived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>_

'Wonder if these two even have a home, they do seem fairly well kept so I'm gonna presume that they do.' I stopped at the corner I had reached as the glaceon stirred on my shoulder for a second; luckily she went back to normal after a moment. 'Still imagine if I had just gone and offed myself, I wouldn't have been there to save these two.'

'Maybe I can stick with these two, that'd give me something to do with my life. Although that guy from earlier said he'd meet me later to talk, maybe he has something for me.' I stopped at this point, having reached the apartment in which I stayed.

It was a grungy old building, falling apart around the edges. Then again the inside was fairly well kept so complaining wouldn't be fair. I'm lucky the owner is as nice as he is, otherwise I'd be homeless on the streets. He gives me a reduced rent seeing as the pay I get is so low from the odd jobs I do. If he didn't there would be no way that I would be able to pay for rent and food.

_**General POV**_

He opened the door with his shoulder, unable to use his hands as a result of the sleeping flareon in his arms. He was greeted by the smell of coffee as soon as he entered, courtesy of the owner no doubt. He shook his hood off of his head, happy to let his ears free from the confinement once again.

He then made his way towards the front desk, which lay a short distance away in what was a rather cramped entrance hall. "Hello Rob" Shadow said as he walked up to the front desk, startling the man sitting there from his reading. The man was fairly old with dark black hair that was cut short with tinges of grey from age.

He wore a simple suit along with glasses for reading. He turned away from his book to greet shadow "Oh hello shadow, sorry I didn't hear you come in I was busy..." He didn't finish his sentence, obviously having noticed the two morphs shadow was carrying.

"Um, who are those two?" the man known as rob said calmly. "No idea, I found them both unconscious in a back alley, about to have a very bad time courtesy of some thugs. I decided not to let that happen so I got rid of those guys and brought these two here to my apartment to rest, seeing as I don't actually know where they live."

Rob stayed quiet for a moment before replying "If it were anyone else who were telling me this I wouldn't believe them. However I know you by now Shadow and I'd be surprised if you were lying. Good job saving those two, let's just hope they wake up soon; I'd like to hear about who they are. "

"And may I just say that I'm glad to see you alive and well shadow, I wasn't sure if you were gonna come back after what you told me earlier." Shadow turned and left up the stairs beside the counter, heading for his room. He got there, putting the Flareon on the ground for a moment so that he could get the key from his pocket and unlock the door.

Once the door was open he picked up the Flareon once again and entered the room. It was a small one room apartment with an attached kitchen, there was another room but it was only a small bathroom. It had a double bed, in front of which sat a couch an arm chair and a television which barely fit the space provided.

He placed the Flareon on the bed carefully, doing the same with the Glaceon.

_**Shadow's POV**_

'Wonder who these guys are, they seem pretty well kept. However I have a feeling they'll have a different story to tell once they decided to wake up after all there are people who say that I look well kept… Pfft'. My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door, just loud enough to hear.

I had an idea even before I went to check about who it may be. I went to the door, staring through the peephole I had installed myself a while back, sure enough I found two bright cyan eyes staring back at me. I opened the door stepping back to give him room to enter as I gestured for him to do so. He obliged, quietly walking inside and looking around

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind him and turned around, I noticed his eyes locked on the duo atop my bed. "Good job" He said nodding "I knew you would succeed" I was a bit surprised, 'He knew they were there?' However I left those words unspoken for the meantime. "Um take a seat I guess" I said pointing to the armchair.<p>

He sat down on the armchair leaving me to sit on the couch across from him. We sat quietly for a short time and I was unsure if he was going to say anything at all, all he did was sit there quietly staring at the table with those eyes of his, they were so odd. I'd seen coloured eyes before, Hey mine were red! But his they just shone so brightly like a star all the time.

_**General POV**_

"So shadow, I have some things to say and I am guessing you want some answers too. Am I correct in saying that?" Shadow quietly nodded a response not really knowing of anything to say. "Well to begin with I know a lot about you, I have been watching you for a while now, a long while… You see I was in this city 19 years ago, when you first came to be."

"While I have not watched you since birth I have watced you for a long time. I have seen your misery and your plight, your abusive parents, as well as the bullying and strife you have gone through. But unlike everyone else who went through the same, you managed to keep your heart of gold. You are one of the few who kept their sense of justice through it all, and you came so close to throwing it all away."

"That's why I came here when I did, to talk to you, to save you, to give you the life you've always wanted. I can give you a purpose, a reason to live and something worth living for. What life you ask? Well you have seen some of what it entails already. As you know the government is getting more corrupt by the day, the very police that once protected people and Pokémon are now the very ones who oppress them."

"Pokemon and morphs alike are being discriminated against and harshly governed, sometimes arrested without trial and when they aren't, just straight up bullied by others. I am offering you a chance to try and stop that, to join the others who have already made it their goal already. I will give you funds with which to live and an added extra which I can't tell you unless you choose to accept."

"Not only that but I have a multitude of places where you can rest your head for a night should it be required."

Shadow was dumbstruck by the offer "After saving two random Pokémon you are willing to offer me that? I haven't even proven that I am any good at battling! Who's to say I won't just get killed trying to save the next person? I just got lucky today!" He was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw the two eyes staring at him.

"I have watched you for 15 years Shadow, I know what you are capable of. Once more you will not be alone, you will meet others just like you. Perhaps even those two behind you shall join you on your escapades. I am sure they will be eager to stay in the company of someone they can trust, after all this world is full of liars and murderers"

"While I said I would not I shall tell you one last thing, I will should you accept my offer that is; stop your aging cycle. You will never age again, you will become virtually immortal to a natural death. The two behind you can expect the same if they choose to join you." He said looking down from Shadow's eyes as he finished.

Shadow did not know what to say, he was being offered something he could never have even dreamed about. Was there even a question? Then again he could risk death in this task, but he was gonna kill himself beforehand anyways so it might as well mean something when he does go. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the figure as he made to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow at 10:00am. Be awake, that's more than 11 hours, ample time for you to get to know the girls behind you and sleep as well." He made to leave but was interrupted by one final question from Shadow "To whom is it that I owe my life?"

"Vilat"

* * *

><p>SO…. Whaddya think? I even put a plot twist in the first chapter, which is odd... I dunno, Shadow seemed uninventive but I really like the name and it's fitting for an Umbreon. If it really needs a change I will do it later, but that could take a while I'm still thinking of names for the glaceon... (Pm a suggestion maybe) Anyways that is it for the first chapter of my NEW story! See you all later! Don't forget to leave a review on wether or not it was good! Until next time!<p>

_**Vilatvias V**_


	2. Introductions

So finally a new chapter! Now I'm not gonna lie, I still have no idea where I'm gonna go with this story it's more of a spur of the moment whatever is on my mind at the time sort of story. This does not mean I won't put considerable effort into this because the only reason it took this long to make a new chapter is because I want two good names for the girls, (this was very difficult and they aren't even original but whatever.)

ALSO DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MISTUBISHI OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT BUT ONE DOES FEATURE HERE.

* * *

><p>Shadow sat there for what felt like an eternity, thinking about what Vilat had said to him, and about the girls that currently occupied his bed. He wasn't sure if they would accept Vilat's offer like he did, if they even had a choice at that. But still he wasn't about to let the chance to talk to fellow morphs go to waste so he would make sure and speak to them when they woke up.<p>

Apparently he would have to wait much longer as he heard stirring from the duo. He quickly turned his head to face them, watching as the glaceon sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around cautiously; clearly she did not have the same dark type eyesight that shadow had as she didn't notice him.

Where am I who's here? She said opening her eyes and looking around. Shadow for the first time ever saw her eyes, they were purple. He froze up for just a second; he had never seen eyes quite like hers before. He quickly shook his head now was not the time to think about a strangers eyes. He got up and made his way towards her.

She apparently heard this, standing up "Get back! Who are you?" she said loudly, this surprised shadow just a little but he sensed the fear in her voice, obviously she thought he was one of the guys from earlier. "Calm down calm down its ok I dealt with those guys from earlier you're safe now." Shadow said in as kind a voice he could muster.

She lowered her guard a bit, but stayed hesitant "How can I believe you? This could be just a ruse to gain my trust!" she said once again loudly. "Because I'm like you!" he said walking forward and dropping his hood, which he had put back up again shortly after Vilat had left. Seeing his ears she dropped her fists, which had been raised and quietly moved her jaw a little.

"You're an Umbreon morph?" She said quietly almost disbelievingly. "Yes that is exactly what I am, last time I checked. You asked where you were, my house, I'll continue to answer your questions as long as you first tell me who you are and who she is" Shadow said pointing at the sleeping flareon. The glaceon's face lit up as she turned to the sleeping flareon.

"She's ok! Oh my Arceus thank you so much for saving me and my sister!" The glaceon shouted in a sudden burst of happiness before running to shadow and glomping him in a rather tight hug. Shadow was utterly confused by this gesture and simply stood there, unmoving with his arms at his side. His eyes were blank staring at the slightly shorter glaceon.

She lifted her head from his chest and broke away noticing his odd stance "Sorry did I embarrass you? I got a bit ahead of myself sorry." Shadow blinked 'Was that something to be embarrassed about?' "Um no, it's just no one has ever done that to me before, what is it you just did?" "You mean to tell me you've never been hugged before?" She said, it being her turn to be confused.

"So that is called a hug then, thanks for enlightening me. Now can you tell me your name, and your sister's maybe? Mine is Shadow so you know" He said bowing. "Well um I'm diamond, and my sister is ruby. It is very nice to meet you Shadow, now can you please tell me where we are, and maybe how we got here might be nice too" He nodded and gestured to the couch. They both made their way over, shadow sitting back down on his arm chair as diamond sat on the couch.

He made to start his story but was interrupted as ruby stirred from her sleep and lifted her head.

"Good morning Ruby, you'll be very happy to know those bastards from yesterday are gone, in favour of this handsome fellow here" she said gesturing to shadow. Shadow didn't say anything as ruby wordlessly sat down on the couch beside her sister, it seemed she was the shy one of the two.

"This is the guy who saved us from those guys, and he's about to tell us a little about that aren't you?" Diamond said wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder and holding her up against her, this seemed to calm ruby's nerves as she let out a calm breath. Shadow got started;

"Ok then, firstly my name is Shadow, I'm nineteen and a shiny Umbreon morph; just so you know" he said giving half a bow. "The story of how I found you is a simple one, I was minding my own business when a friend of mine showed up, telling me to go to a nearby alleyway. He didn't tell me why other than that it was important, and I trust him so I got to the alley as fast as I could"

"Low and behold when I do reach the alley I find two morphs, a flareon and glaceon unconscious on the ground surrounded by a bunch of thugs who looked like helping you was the least of their interests. So me being me I wasn't about to let those pricks get away with that, especially to a fellow morph."

"In spite of the fact that I was highly outnumbered and the fact that I was probably not gonna win and die I ran right in. 3 of them got knocked out and the others ran away, even managed to grab a souvenir from one of em." He said this as he pulled the knife from his pocket as if to convince them of his truthfulness.

He put it away chuckling as he did so "So after they were gone I wasn't sure what to do with you two after all I wasn't about to leave you unconscious there and I didn't know where your house was so I brought you back here. And well you woke up so yeh that's what happened" he stopped after this and took a breath, the room falling into a silence.

"That's fine, we don't exactly have a home so your current hospitality is nice." Ruby said suddenly, her sister gasping, clearly not wanting her to have said that. "Is that so" shadow said, suddenly feeling a little even sorrier for the duo in front of him, maybe they would accompany him on that journey Vilat mentioned.

"Nah we're fine don't need to concern yourself over us two, we made it on our own so far and you've already done enough so don't worry yourself. Diamond said waving her arms around as if to solidify the point. "Oh and we're nineteen as well, twins after all…"

"Actually" Shadow said leaning forward "I might have a solution to your problem." The sisters grew quite eager to hear what he had to say. "You see I have been offered a job, so to speak. I will be travelling around, doing work to stop cruelty and above all else help end the suffering we all receive under the corrupt government."

"I was asked also if you two wished to join me, I see no issue with that so you may if you want. But I must warn you that this will certainly be dangerous, but we will be supported by others in the cause as well as being provided with a place to stay when we need it. However I believe you will need to also take some combat training during this trip as there will be times where I can't defend you alone."

The sisters sat stunned for a second, they quietly began to talk among themselves for a second.

"We would love to come along" diamond suddenly said grabbing shadow's attention "We would simply love to come along with you, you are a really nice guy and I think you could use some company. After all that's what friends are for right?"

"But are you sure you want us to come? We'd probably slow you down and be a nuisance a lot of the time, and you'd need to train us as well which is more time wasted…" She said a little sadness seeping into her voice at the thought he would reject them. The silence that followed only served to heighten this fear as the two sisters hoped and prayed, this would be much better than what they were living like at the moment after all.

"I have never had a friend before" Shadow said smiling "Your company is payment enough for your safekeeping, I am sure about this. Welcome to my traveling group" He said smirking. Apparently this was the right thing to say as he was knocked back onto the chair by ruby's hug. He was once again a bit stunned by the action; you would be too if you'd never been hugged before only a few minutes ago wouldn't you?

Diamond giggled behind the duo, she wasn't used to seeing her sister showing affection to anyone other than her. "Sorry" Ruby said pulling away and sitting back on the chair with diamond. "No apology needed Shadow said now smiling again. "Now you better get a little more sleep, my friend is coming in the morning and we have quite the trip ahead, will wanna be rested."

"You two can take my bed, I'll take the couch, I usually end up falling asleep there anyways." Shadow said throwing himself onto the couch as soon as the sisters got off. He listened as the sisters got went to sleep slowly drifting off into unconsciousness he heard a quiet "Goodnight". That was all he heard as he drifted off into a new, and for once happy sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to a knock on his door, this surprised him he was usually a heavy sleeper, maybe it was excitement making him edgy. He got up and walked over, finding Vilat there once again standing with his cloak. He unlocked the door and let him inside. Vilat entered and smiled "Good morning ready to go?" he said as he walked to the bed looking at the two sisters sleeping.<p>

"Did you talk to these two?" he said turning around. "Yeh they agreed to come, very eagerly at that. I don't really have anything too important to bring, but most of the things I own are in the rucksack by the door anyways so I'm ready to go. They are too I'd say, they said they didn't have a house so doubt they'd have anything" He said looking at the ground.

Vilat nodded knowingly "Names?" he simply said, once again looking at the sisters. "They are sisters, twins actually. Both nineteen, the flareon is called ruby and the glaceon diamond, they are pretty nice actually. Very friendly, and my first friends too so they'll be nice company for this trip of mine" He said "and good allies once I train em a bit"

Vilat nodded "all is good then, meet me down outside the hotel as soon as you can, I'll need your help with something before we leave town" Shadow nodded, heading over to the bed as shadow left to wake ruby and diamond. "Wake up he said giving them both a small shake" Ruby was the first to sit up diamond only a few seconds after.

"Good morning girls, it's time to go" They both got to their feet stretching, "Ok then" diamond said on behalf of them both. "Let me grab my bag and we'll head down." He picked up the bad and left the room the two girls shuffling out into the hall as well. "Fling your hoods up so you don't get recognised, I just gotta lock this door." He stuck the key and locked it, emitting a click "Let's go"

They went down the hall and the stairs. Shadow took a moment to thank the hotel owner before he left.

"Thanks for everything, I'm finally gonna head off, here's the key I won't need it anymore. Take care of yourself you've been so helpful all this time." The Receptionist smiled "You're welcome, have a good life." At this the trio left the hotel, and stood frozen when they saw what awaited them.

There Vilat stood, up against the side of Mitsubishi evolution. "Come on guys been waiting for you" he said before opening the door and hopping inside. Shadow tapped diamond on the side "let's go then." They climbed inside, shadow in the passenger seat and the girls in the back. Anything they would have said was drowned out as the engine started.

"Loud, but anyways where we headed?" Shadow said over the sound of the engine after it had calmed down. "Well firstly nice to meet you two back there, Shadow told me a bit about you, which is to say not a lot, but it's nice to see you going along with him. The more we have to help against these guys the better."

"As to where we're going, well let's just leave that at "We're gonna liberate some prisoners."

* * *

><p>OKAY EVERYONE! Chapter done, nice nice. Man shadow's sure unlucky, only just got his first hug, and he doesn't even understand what that means yet. Dang I'm mean. But anyways apologies for all the lack of updates and stuff but I am honestly very busy. Anyways that's all, be sure to review constructive criticism is always good (of course compliments are good as well.)<p> 


End file.
